The Quest for Italy, Burgers, & the Holy Kitten
by silverivy13
Summary: Once upon a time at the World Meeting, a spell-gone-wrong sends the countries to a new world. Now Italy's missing, giant birds and flying snakes are everywhere, and even worse- No burgers! So now what? -Rated T for language/minor violence; Spamano, UsUk, Franada, Gerita, Russia x Japan; WARNING! This fanfic is yaoi. If you don't like, don't read- Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**SilverIvy: Hi people! So this is my first fanfiction for Hetalia, with various pairings (obviously). I have decided to put my pokemon fic on hold, so apologies there, but I'm currently writing multiple Hetalia fics, as well as a Lord of the Rings one, so it'll be difficult to reasonably update them. This is a collab fic, btw, with my friend KammyKannible, who does not have an account on here, so you'll get 2 author notes each new chapter, mmkay? I write most of the action and I'm also the editor. I apologize for any spelling errors. I'm not good at English. I personally ship RuChu, but I needed Japan in the story, so... Sorry! Please review!**

**KammyKannible: I admit it. I am not an action writer. I do drama. And romance. Plenty of romance XD. So most of the awkward scenes and blushy-romantic scenes are mine, although the goal is for you all to not know who wrote what. I don't ship Spamano, which makes Silver pretty angry, but I let her ship them because she lets me ship Russia x Japan. They're a cute couple! So please, read and enjoy!**

...

Chapter 1: Shakira, Freedom, & the New World

It all began one day at the World Meeting, which was being hosted in New York City. The host nation, was, of course, gloating over this fact, by insisting he lead the meeting.

"And so in conclusion, I think that if we make a giant superhero, we can have him fix the ozone and stop global warming!"

"Oh sit down, you bloody git! Everything you say involves either superheroes, hamburgers, or freedom!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what?!"

"That my eyebrows are normal!"

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" It took both Germany and France to hold back the angered British gentleman, who quickly incurred his wrath upon France instead of America after the older nation decided to use this as a chance to grope him. Germany thought about the word wanker and nearly laughed. It was such a funny word even he had to laugh. Which was odd for Germany, since he was so used to being stoic. Italy noticed this, and, Italy, being Italy, pointed it out to everyone by shouting

"Ve~ Germany, you almost laughed!" The countries all turn to stare at the embarrassed German.

"Y-yes I did. It's not that rare of an occurrence." Many eyebrows are raised.

"It's true!" he angrily states. "Ugh, we don't have time for this! We must continue with the meeting. We have to at least make an effort to get something done. After all-"

"DUDES!" America yells, sharply cutting him off. "I have the BEST idea! Let's have a contest!"

"Ohonhonhonhon, what kind of contest?" France says, obviously thinking perverted thoughts.

"Gross man," America replies. "Not that kind. The hardest contest of all."

"And what is that?" Poland asks. _Whatever it is, it will be more interesting than this meeting. And me and Liet could, like, have fun! Maybe it's a fashion show! Ooooh! I'd, like, totally win!_ The ditzy blond nation has completely stopped paying attention, so he misses America's answer.

"You can't be bloody serious!" England exclaims, but is quickly cut off by the excited murmuring around the room. "You are." he says as he sees America's big blue eyes staring at him, almost pleading him.

"Pleeeease, England. It won't be any fun if you don't join in! I want you on my team!" England turns away, hiding the blush that was creeping up his face.

"No! It's an awful idea!"

"It's not like we get anything done!"

"We'd get even less done if we did your idea! No means no!" With that, England sits down, shoving America into his seat as well. America glowers at England and is about to say something again, when Germany interrupts him.

"God, Italy, learn to keep your mouth shut." On the inside Germany thought it was cute that Italy pointed out that he almost laughed. It showed someone actually payed attention to him. At least, payed wanted attention. He got more than enough unwanted from Prussia, who wouldn't leave his younger brother alone since he began freeloading at his house. One of the downsides of knocking down the Berlin Wall. Italy scampered up to Germany and looked at him with those silly dreamy eyes as America opens his mouth but, again, is interrupted.

"Hey Germany!"

"Hello Italy." The other nations watched as the two continued to talk, each one oblivious to the others flirting. America tries again.

"Guys-"

"Look at those two!" England scoffed.

"Can't even tell the other their feelings. How sad." Upon hearing this, France broke into laughter. America's eyes narrow.

"Hey,-"

"Like you're one to talk, Angleterre!" As the two nations began to wrestle once again, the meeting slowly descended into its usual chaos. However, one nation was surprisingly serious. Anger flaring in his blue eyes, America shoots from his seat and yells at the top of his lungs.

"HEY SHUT UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" The room got instantly quiet. After all, it wasn't every day the loud and proud USA got truly angry.

"Hey, I was serious! Why do you all never take me seriously? Just because I don't always have good ideas, doesn't mean everything I say and do is complete crap! We never get anything done at these stupid meetings anyway, why not have some fun? Let's make Germany laugh!" Pondering this, some nations agreed, while others (Austria for one) simply walked out the door. ("What's even the point of going to these anymore?"). Hungary quickly runs dyer Austria and returns a few moments later, dragging Austria in a headlock back to his seat at the table. The remaining nations got into groups or decided to go solo, each planning out their own acts.

Italy reached Germany's hand. Italy said, "Germany your hands are really big"

Germany laughed. "Yes they are. You're so observant." The two suddenly became aware of the definite silence filling the room. All the remaining nations in the room were staring at the two.

"Well America, it looks like all it takes to make Germany laugh is for Italy to make a stupid observation." Russia chuckles.

"GODDAMNIT THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED. Fine, the contest is still gonna go on! Italy isn't included!"

"Wait, you're serious?" Germany questioned.

"YES I AM, THE HERO HAS DECIDED."

"God, what have I gotten myself into?" Germany muttered, while Italy simply laughed.

"Ve~ this seems fun!" Germany looks down at Italy then hugs him in a loving way and whispers in Italy's ear

"Shush Italy. You're disqualified from the contest. If you keep talking, I'll laugh" Ignoring the two lovebirds, the other nations continued to practice while the first group went. Poland had somehow convinced Lithuania to help as he performed his own personal version of 'The Tonight Show', with Hungary (who had convinced Austria to help her) acting out the roles of Kim Kardashian and her most recent boyfriend, Kanye West, who was acted by Austria (much to his displeasure). However, it did not make Germany laugh, nor did the act that closely followed, although Belarus chasing after a terrified Russia while Ukraine and China made commentary could hardly be considered an act. Germany yawned completely bored.

"Is this all you've guys got? It's quite lame" Italy quietly watches the guys goof off and holds back a giggle. All of a sudden, music starts blasting around the room as the lights go out. A hot pink spotlight glares down at a position near the front of he room, by the or and a trio walks in. All three are wearing loose white shorts buttoned to about halfway up their bodies, feather boas around their necks, a hot pink one on the blond, neon purple on the white-haired one, bright red on the brunette, tight black pants for to their knees where they go the rest of the way down in black drills edged with silver sequins, ballet flats on their feet. They each wear fedoras. The first few lyrics of song come on.

_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

The three men turned around and began dancing, swinging their hips back and forth while making crazy yet coordinated arm gestures. One word summed the strange performance: hysterical. Yes, the Bad Touch Trio had certainly outdone themselves. Everyone was laughing, America in particular, except for Germany, although he had a wide smile that he was trying (and failing) to hide. Not to be outdone, America and England, who were originally going to be doing a sort of makeshift magic act, decided to try something different.

"We can't just do your little magic tricks, Iggy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm the USA! The hero! I need to win! Do something you've never done before!"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! What if something went wrong?!"

"Nothing'll go wrong! I believe in you!" England could feel his cheeks heat up at those words.

"...Anything?"

"Do anything!" America responds with a wide grin. England's face stretches into a dark smile.

"...Very well." He steps forward to the front of the room, commanding the attention of the other nations. "If you all would listen to me! I am about to attempt something I have never tried before! Now I must warn you all, I have never attempted this spell before," England says to the nations. "And it could potentially be quite dangerous, however it should work as long as there are no interruptions." The room quiets down as England begins to chant unintelligible words from a somehow floating book, a large magic circle appearing beneath his feet. It's at this moment that America's pet eagle, Freedom, decides to complain about all the noise. A very loud and abrupt 'SKREE' startles everyone, causing England to lose his concentration. There's a very bright flash of light and the last thing anyone hears is England yelling "SHIT!" before everyone blacks out.

...

Germany and America wake up at the same time and look at each other. America looks like a panicked school boy and yells, "WHERE'S FREEDOM!?" Germany shake s his head unsure where the bird went.

"I don't know America." He mutters, very annoyed. "Maybe he went to sleep." Germany looks around for the bird before shrieking in a very unmanly voice "WHERE ARE WE?!" Looking around a little better, America nods before responding.

"I think you have the better question, my man." They are all lying in an open field of pink flowers, nearby a giant forest with blue trees and a pale lavender colored sky. "Yep. Your question is definitely better." Germany, having recovered, looks around.

"It seems we are all here..." He breaks off, doing a head count. He sees France, Prussia an Spain all lying next to each other, still in their Shakira outfits of sparkly pants and open loose white button down shirts, feather boas still adorning their necks. Russia is next to China and Ukraine, with Belarus not far behind. England and Canada are next to America. Japan is next to Hungary, both holding video cameras. Austria, Poland, Lichtenstein, Switzerland and Lithuania are all still there as well, even Romano. However there is one missing nation.

"MEIN GOTT, WHERE IS ITALY?!" America looks around.

"I don't know dude. Maybe he had to take a leak or somethin'."

"Ugh enough with all the bloody yelling. God, my head is fuzzy enough what with that spell-gone-wrong. Stupid after effects. America why can't you control that stupid pet bird of yours better, you git!"

"Hey dude, I'm not the one who creeped him out with all that magic mumbo-jumbo! It's your fault we're here at all!"

"I said no distractions! Your stupid bird ruined bloody everything!"

"SHUT UP! We have more important matters to deal with! We must discover where we are, how to get home, and find Italy!"

"Ok Germany, no need to yell dude!"

"You were just- Oh never mind! I'll leave dealing with you to England."

"Oh thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome." The other countries have all begun to wake up now. Japan gets up and in his usual quiet manor just looks around. Germany notices but doesn't say anything. He wants to ask about Italy again but Japan would have no idea and America is babbling idiotically about Freedom or something. Germany slips his hands into his pockets and looks up at the sky. Sighing, he speaks up. "Everyone is awake now, ja?" He's met with 19 voices in various languages saying yes. "Well then, we must decide what to do."

Ignoring Romano's cry of "Who made you boss, potato bastard?!", he tells the other nations his plan.

"After observing this place, I've concluded we are not on earth."

"No shit!"

"Roma, be quiet! He's trying to help."

"You're not the boss of me Spain!" Romano does quiet down though.

"Italy is also missing." A few cries of distress are heard, as Italy is a well-liked nation, friendly and nice, although his obsession with pasta is a bit strange. "We must first discover a way home. After that, a few of us should remain... Wherever this place is, to search for Italy."

"About that way home, I should be able to help with that." England speaks up.

"And how is that?"

"Well, it was my magic that sent us here, it's only logical that my magic can send us back. I agree though, some of us should remain here, and one of them must be me if we all want to get home."

"Can you really send us all home?" Canada asks quietly, ignoring his little white bear saying "Who are you?". "Wouldn't that be difficult? It seems hard." A flash of worry is seen on England's face, before he quickly reverts back to being confident.

"Of course I can!" Only Canada and America, who are quite close or England, as he raised them, notice the hint of uncertainty in his voice. Germany watches as England comfort Canada.

"I am going to stay here to find Italy" he says and everyone nods in agreement. America then pipes in with his obnoxiously loud voice

"I'll help find Italy too. He might be a bit odd but he's pretty nice." Germany ignores America's comment on how Italy is a bit odd and nods and smiles.

"Thank you America"

"Ah, I think I shall stay as well, if that is alright."

"Of course it is, Japan." Germany quickly responds, thankful to have a levelheaded person besides himself staying. Each of the countries voiced their opinions, and they all have two different groups, the Go-Home group, Hungary (who was forced to go home by Austria), Austria, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Belarus (much to her displeasure. "But Big Bruder Russia, I must stay with you!), Ukraine, France, Poland, Lithuania, Prussia, China, Romano and Spain.

"But _mon amis_, I wish to stay!" France cries.

"No. You'll only cause extra trouble. If we find Italy, you'll just grope him, Germany will kick your ass, and I'll leave you here. Go, before I decide leaving you here is the best option." England's voice is icy and annoyed, still angry about France's comment about his feelings. The ones who decided to stay were Germany, America, Japan, England, Canada and Russia, as they were the only ones to bring any form of a weapon to the meeting. Romano wanted to stay as well, but Spain convinced him to go home, promising to give him as many tomatoes as he wanted. Germany looked at Russia who seemed to tower over every one and quietly thinks to himself '_He did sit in that cursed chair multiple times. He could probably beat off a few enemies without breaking a sweat_'. Russia smiles at him and says

"Hey Germany, I got your back. I like little Italy. He's like a little kitten, da?" Germany shudders, thinking of what Russia might do to Italy if he was.

"Alright!" England says. "Are you all ready?" America speaks up now.

"Wait England are you sure you'll be okay? Like, really, really sure?" England is completely shocked. Germany watches with his arm crossed over his chest. England blushes a tiny bit and looks confused.

"O-of course I'll be fine!" He sputters, looking a bit flustered and nervous. "Since when would you be-"

America cuts him off. "'Cause it'd be a pain if something happened! Who'd I annoy then?" America laughs, not noticing England's face grows angry and cold.

"Of course. I should've known. It's not that you care, it's that you want someone to poke fun of. I see how it is."

"England, I didn't mean it like that-"

"No, it's all perfectly fine. I should be alright a while after this."

"A while?" Canada and America question, but he doesn't respond as he begins to chant. America watches him quietly and wants to just hug him tightly but he can't, feeling embarrassed, and knowing England would simply get annoyed or angry. He glances at Germany who is chatting with Russia about god knows what. They always have some battle plan forming in their tiny warlike brains. His attention snaps back to England when there's a loud exclamation. It turns out Romano decided to stay anyway, regardless of Spain's comment about tomatoes. Clearly, he was very motivated to save his brother.

"Roma! Come back here, por favor! Before it's too late!"

"No way tomato bastard, I'm helping my brother!"

"Then wait I'm coming too!" The two both start to step out of the magic circle, just as England yells.

"Wait dammnit! Don't-!" It's too late already, as both Spain and Romano have left the safety of circle. There's a groan of pain from England as he drops to one knee.

"England!" America tries to go to him but England stops him.

"Don't! I need to concentrate or else the others won't get home safely! I'm fine!" America halts in his tracks. America's eyes tear up as he sees England drop down in pain. He wanted to run over to him but he knew England would just get mad. Germany looked at England with a slight look of sadness.

"England are you all right?" He doesn't respond as he finishes casting the spell. With a final cry, half angry, half in pain, the light grows bright before disappearing altogether, along with the 11 countries who went home. Germany rubs America's shoulder.

"He'll be fine...dude." He punches his shoulder lightly, trying to act American and just ends up being extremely awkward.

"Yeah... Thanks." Not wanting to make it any worse, America takes a few steps forward to the hunched over British man. As he moves towards him, the man stumbles to his feet, turning his attention on the two people who decided to stay at the last minute.

"You idiotic GITS! You not only could've killed yourselves, but also all the others! If I hadn't bloody noticed it and taken the force of the magical backlash on myself, you could all be DEAD! TRY TO THINK BEFORE YOU ACT NEXT TIME!" Everyone stands there quietly. "Bloody hell... Be more... Careful." Groaning, the man stumbles to the side and almost collapses before America runs over and grabs him before he can hit the ground.

"Are you okay?!" He exclaims in a worried voice. England and Russia smile.

"Awww that's possibly cuter than me!" Germany elbows Russia as a sign that says '_Shut your damn mouth_'. Blushing furiously, England shoves America off, who has an incredibly pouty puppy-dog face.

"I'm fine, just fine! A bit dizzy, yes, but that will fix itself." He says. "Now then, do you two understand me?" Romano just 'hmmphs' until Spain elbows him, before muttering an angry "Sí." However, the group doesn't have any time for rest. A loud CAW echoes above their heads as the nations look up.

"What the hell was that?" Germany exclaims, jerking his head up to the sky. The other nations do as well, all staring around wildly. They hear it again just as some sort of giant bird, using it's talons, grabs Japan.

"Holy shit, what is that thing?!" America yells.

"Worry about Japan instead!" England yells, smacking America's head as the younger nation reaches for his handgun.

"Crap! It's not loaded!" The bird lifts the screaming nation higher into the air, gaining some momentum. Germany goes to reach for him but isn't tall enough. Japan actually shows some emotion on his face and he's terrified. He's screaming at the top of his lungs. Who wouldn't? It's a giant bird that probably wants to eat you. Most people would yell, even the stoic ones. Russia jumps up to save him but misses, barely touching his foot. By now, Japan is more than 20 meters in the air. He let's out another terrified scream, before grabbing his katana in his belt. He goes to slice the bird's foot that's holding him off.

"Wait Japan!" Germany yells. "You'll-" The Japanese sword slices into the foot as the bird lets out a scream and drops him. "-fall! JAPAN!" The nation is now quickly hurtling towards the ground. Russia catches him with a grunt but they both fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"You are okay, da Japan?"

"H-Hai, I-I think so." The nation is still shaking slightly. "Arigato, Russia."

"Of course! It would be a problem if a friend got hurt, da?" Japan offers a shaky smile as the others rush over to them.

"What was that thing?" Spain exclaims.

"Some kind of giant bird. Maybe something like a Roc?" Canada says quietly.

"A Roc?"

"It's an Arabic mythological beast. It's like a giant bird. It even eats elephants!" Spain explains.

"Aw sick! I want one!"

"Did you not just hear the man say it's a bloody myth!"

"Enough!" Germany yells. "I am glad you both are alive, but one thing is clear. We are not alone."

...

**Mein Gott: My God (German)**

**Mon amis: my friends (French)**

**Da: Yes (Russian)**

**Por favor: Please (Spanish)**

**Sí: Yes (Spanish, Italian)**

**Hai: Yes (Japanese)**

**Arigato: Thank you (Japanese)**

**We're pretty sure you all know what Git and Wanker mean, but in case you don't, they're British insults, like stupid or idiot. And Rocs actually are pretty badass. Silver researched them. Think gigantic falcon or hawk. And they do eat elephants. And we both want one. Sadly, we have no money to travel to the Middle East to hunt one down. So anyway, this was Chapter 1! Chapter 2 is in the editing stage (Silver is proofreading for mistakes) and we're currently working on Chapter 3! We don't have a specific plot yet, except that they're looking for Italy, burgers will come in at some point and a Holy Kitten named Bob will be involved. Hence, the name. Reviews are appreciated! Creative criticism is welcome! Please don't be mean or we'll cry. Hope you all enjoyed! See you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

**SilverIvy: Chapter 2 is up! Hooray! Finished proofreading it in lit class today, but whatever. :P I'm glad people actually were interested in it! So this chapter has a bit more drama/action in it. A bit more romance as well. Hopefully the humor works though. It's the most important part! Btw, I love Twinkies. I'm American, what do you expect?**

**KammyKannible: So if you haven't noticed, I ship pretty hard. In the stories anyway. I don't think anyone can compare to Silver in terms of regular shipping. Plus I'm a master of awkward. Y'know those people who just stare at you until you're creeped out, cuz that's the point? Well that's me. I'm like Russia. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! XD**

...

Chapter 2: Birds, Kidnapping, & Tomatoes

Germany is sitting quietly and looking at his hand that last held Italy. He missed him dearly. He didn't know what to do without his little Pasta-loving crush. His big adorable eyes and that cute accent drove him mad on the inside. He lets out a sigh. Noticing this, Japan moves over to him.

"Hey, it's alright Germany. We'll find him."

"Hmm I hope you are right Japan."

"Of course he's right! I'm sure he's fine!" America let's out an annoying laugh. "Anyway, what do we have for food and weapons? Let's pool our supplies and see." Germany pulls out a large duffle bag from behind him.

"Food is under the weapons. Mostly canned goods. Y'know, like nonperishable things or stuff that will last a long time." America drools a bit.

"Are there Twinkies?" Germany glares at him.

"No. Twinkies are disgusting, incredibly unhealthy, and taste awful."

"Um, why do you have all this?" England asks.

"Best to always be prepared."

"Prepared for what, a nuclear war? Good god bastardo, lighten up." An angry glare from Germany quickly shuts Romano up.

"I believe we should go that direction." Japan says, pointing in the direction of the woods.

"And why is that?"

"When that bird thing grabbed me, I got a good view of our surroundings."

"I thought you were too busy screaming!" America crows until England smacks him. Blushing, Japan continues.

"A-Anyway, I saw a strange building in that direction, past the woods. Almost like a-a castle."

"How odd... How the bloody hell could a castle get out here? Ah, that's right!"

"'That's right'? Do you know something about where we are England?" England blushes and unflattering shade and Germany studies him.

"Well? I'm waiting." England mutters something unintelligible.

"Dude, just spit it out already" America says.

"Well... This IS a place I created."

"YOU CREATED IT?!" They all cry at once.

"Ow! Don't yell in my bloody ear! As I was saying, yes I created it. I was bored one day, and I was inspired by this one fairy tale I read about a princess being trapped in a castle and a handsome prince goes to rescue her. So I created this place in the hopes that one day I could use it for something and then I promptly forgot about it. I never meant for this to happen!"

America laughs. "You just talked about how a castle wasn't supposed to be here but Japan saw one and your stupid fairy tale!" Japan looks up at Russia who towers over him and notices his soft light blond hair, and how pretty it looks against the lavender sky.

"H-hey Russia?"

"Da?"

"I like your hair." Russia smiles sweetly and goes to tap him on the back but it nearly causes him to go flying a few feet. As Japan sits back down, England angrily yells at America.

"You weren't listening you git! I said there WAS a castle and that's where the people had to go! So if I had to guess, Japan is right in saying we should go there!"

"Why would you even make a fairy tale world anyway?" Germany asks.

"I think the better question is why not!" Spain pipes up. "I'd love it if I could make the fairytale world of Sleeping Beauty! And I could be the prince and Roma the princess!"

"YOU BASTARD NO FUCKING WAY WOULD I BE THE PRINCESS!"

"But you'd go to the world with me?" Spain exclaims happily.

"That's not what I was- I mean-!" Romano breaks off, blushing. Russia pipes in.

"What would I get to be?" Spain looks at him and thinks while making a soft humming sound.

"You could be Maleficent!" He exclaims. "You'd be perfect!"

"But she's evil, da?"

"Oh, she's just lonely!" Spain says. "At least, that's what I think! After all, who wouldn't be after not being invited to a party that your whole family was invited to except yourself!"

"Ah, I see! It would be fun!"

"Alright, alright enough! We should make for the castle. I want to get Italy and leave as quick as possible. I don't-"

CAW!

"-like it here. Great. Looks like we have company. Get ready everyone!" Japan hides behind Russia and Germany grabs a small pistol. He steps forward and fires it at the bird but only succeeds in pissing it off. America glares at him.

"Good going Germany. You just pissed it's tits off. It's probably on it's period, too."

"Oh shut up, America. You're not helping."

"Here!" Canada tosses a different gun to America.

"AW SWEET! Where'd you get this rifle, Mattie?"

"It was in Germany's bag, now shoot it down before it can-" There's a loud cry of alarm as the bird swoops down again, this time going for Russia. He looks up and pets the bird and it looks at him confused. He whispers something softly to the bird then it caws one last time then flys away. Everyone looks at Russian stunned. America is the first to talk.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"I simply told it what I would do if it did not leave. It's a smart bird, da?" The others shudder to think at what Russia meant.

"Well, thank you. At least now we don't have to worry about it any-"

"Actually," England says. "Those birds are designed after geese."

"Geese?!" America starts laughing. "You modeled those things after GEESE?! No wonder they're so goddamn scary!"

"How are geese scary?" Spain asks.

"Dude, when they want their bread, you give them the fucking bread. Just leave it at that."

"ANYWAY," England starts again. "I modeled them after geese. Which means-"

"Oh you didn't." Canada groans.

"Unfortunately, yes. This means they travel in-"

CAWWWW! A loud echoing cry erupts from the direction the bird flew in, followed by many more 'CAW's.

"-packs."

"Well shit." Russia rolls his eyes and Germany looks pissed.

"YOU DUMMKOPF!"

Russia studies the flock of birds with an angry look on his face. Japan knows that Russia is not fun when he's angry so he goes to try to calm Russia down, but only gets pushed away. Japan looks a tiny bit hurt but understands that Russia is angry. Russia studies the birds for a few more seconds.

"I know!" He exclaims. Reaching into his coat, he pulls out a long iron pipe. Ignoring America's cry of "Dafuq did you get that from?!", he steps forward.

"We fight, da?" Letting out a sigh, both Germany and America step forward to stand with him. Canada grabs a cross bow from the duffel bag, while Spain pushes Romano back.

"Get behind me, Roma." He says, drawing his battle axe.

"No way tomato bastard! I want to fight too!" The other countries look at him strangely. "What?! They might know where Veneziano is!" He draws two pistols from his belt, spinning them in his hands, before grabbing them expertly, both loaded and cocked. The other countries faces grow even more surprised. "Ever heard of the mafia, dipshits?" He stands by Spain.

"England, stay back!" America says. "You're still out of it from those two large spells." England grumbles an agreement as Japan moves beside him, drawing his katana.

"I shall stay with you, England. If that is alright."

"That's fine Japan. I just hope you know how to properly use that thing."

"Of course i know how to 'properly use that thing'" Japan says in a slightly mocking tone. Russia smiles a bit at the sound of him mocking England. With a final cry, the birds plunge down and the peaceful flower patch quickly turns into a battlefield. Russia smashes his pipe into the cranium of the nearest one with a sickening THUNK. As it drops to the ground, another shoots for Russia, but a single bullet from America's rifle plunges into the bird's skull and it drops as well.

"Thank you, comrade!"

"I'm not your comrade, just temporary allies, commie!" Ignoring Germany as he yells "He's not communist anymore!", the man continues to shoot them down, along with Canada, Germany and Romano. The ones that make it to the ground are quickly finished off by Spain and Russia. Engaged in the battle, both England and Japan fail to notice as 3 birds sneak up behind them. Seeing this, Canada goes to yell a warming, but it's already too late. The birds knock Japan aside from England and quickly grabs England in its talons. England screams and Japan goes to stop the bird but is too short to do any damage. America then shots the bird and a bullet goes through its wing. He shoots again at its chest area and a bullet rockets into the creature lung causing it to dip with a deafening screech. As the bird falls from the sky, it's talons loosen a little, and as the bird tilts, England rolls out of his position and onto one of sharp exposed talons. Letting out a cry of pain as it rips into his side, the bird finally drops England- straight onto the back of another one, which quickly starts to fly away, England holding on for dear life.

"Dammnit America! Come help me!" America hears this, and it makes him all the more determined to save him. He cocks his gun and fires a well-aimed shot at the bird, bit another one gets in the way.

"Shit!" He tries to fire another but he's out of rounds. "Double shit; ENGLAND!" England screams. He doesn't scream words. Just sounds. America drops to the ground and slams his fist onto the ground. He couldn't save the one he loved. Japan rubs his back slowly.

"I'm sorry America."

"Dammnit! DAMMNIT! I couldn't help him!" Canada, watching the bird that has England, speaks up.

"It looks like it landed somewhere on that ridge!" He points in a direction to their immediate left, where there are some steep cliffs. The others run over to them, panting hard from the fight, the few remaining birds flying to the ridge as well.

"What happened?" Spain asks. "Where is England?" There's a long pause before Japan answers.

"He was... Captured. By the birds. One of them knocked me aside and grabbed him. America shot the first one but-"

"But he fell on another one and I couldn't get it in time!" He slams his fists into the ground again. "It's all my fault!" As he rants, he punches the ground again and again until his knuckles are bloody and raw. Canada quickly grabs his hands before he can do it again, looking worriedly at his brother. "I'm supposed to be the Hero, dammnit." He whispers. Canada hugs him and whispers.

"You can't save everyone America. Its not your job" America looks up at him.

"Not my job? NOT MY JOB?! IT'S ALWAYS MY JOB !" He starts crying after he screams and his tears drip into his freshly cut knuckles which causes them to burn. "Have any of you ever wondered why I always push into all the fights in the world?! It's because SOMEONE has to! Everyone always gets pissed at me for messing in things that aren't my business but I'm just trying to help! I don't like wars! I just want people to be happy... And now look what happened when I couldn't help!"

"We'll get England back, America." Canada says in a soothing tone. "It'll be okay." He pushes the corners of America's mouth so it looks like a smile. "C'mon. Smile. That's what England would want you to do."

"Get off me Mattie." America says but his voice is lighter. He stands up and looks at Germany. "I don't care what you say, I'm going after England."

"For once I agree. Without him we cannot get home. We must... Save Italy after saving him." Japan pats his shoulder, knowing it's hard for the man to admit that. Germany smiles down at him but Japan sees tears in his eyes. Germany quickly blinks them back then turns to America, "I have some bandages in a first aid kit. You should wrap up your hands so they don't get infected." He pulls a small first-aid box out of the duffel bag and hands it to Canada. "Fix him so he isn't bleeding everywhere." America grudgingly agrees and Canada wraps up his hands as Spain, Romano, and Russia compare kills.

"I got 6, da?"

"Ha! I got 8! Suck on that!

"Oh good for you Roma! I killed 10!"

"...I hate you."

"Eh?! No way! Please don't hate me Roma!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA the Hero got 13!"

"Just how many were there?"

"Who cares?"

"ENOUGH! Really, you are all like children! Let's go rescue England now, ja?" The group nods and they start off towards the ridge. Germany leads the countries with Japan next to him. Russia holds the duffel bag that contains food and weapons since hes the largets and the bag is like a kitten to him. America whistles a soft tune in hopes to lighten his, if not the rest of the groups, mood. After about an hour of silent walking, America gets restless.

"Agh! Aren't we there yet? This is taking too long!"

"Be patient, we'll be there soon." Germany groans, answering his question for the seventh time.

"Excuse me, but..."

"What is it Japan?"

"Aren't any of you curious as to why we haven't seen animals besides the birds?"

"Good point." Canada replies. "Those birds must eat something and with the size of those teeth, I wouldn't be surprised if they were carnivores." After an awkward silence, Spain speaks up.

"I wonder if they have tomatoes here!"

"...shut up Spain." They walk the rest of the way in uneasy silence. Russia finally looks in the duffel bag, feeling bad for the Spaniard, then pulls out a can.

"We have canned tomatos. Those work da?" Spain shrugs.

"I guess they work. Not as good as fresh ones, but they'll suffice." Russia tosses the can to Spain and he catches it.

"Would you like some Roma?" The boy grudgingly agrees.

"Now that we're all here, we should eat before we find him." The group agrees and all gather around the bag. Russia passes out food to everyone and Germany checks the ammunition they have. America eats food quietly and Japan sits next to Russia.

"Hey Japan?"

"Yes Russia?"

"You have stuff on your sleeve" Russia pulls a random string off his sleeve and Japan blushes a tiny bit. Canada giggles at the thought of the two.

"What an odd combination." He says to America.

"I find it creepy."

"Oh come on! I think it's cute!"

"You would." Before the two brothers can start arguing, Germany interrupts them.

"Alright. We need to somehow climb up this cliff. The birds' nest is up there somewhere." Japan studies the cliff.

"Do we have any climbing equipment?" Russia looks in the bag

"Uhhhh no. Not that I can find." His large hand moves stuff around as Japan watches him.

"Well that's not good, how do we get up this?"

"You climb!" A voice calls down to them. Their heads snap up to see America already halfway up the ridge.

"Wh- How did you?" Germany questions.

"Just look, there're a lot of footholds and stuff to climb up! Just be careful and you'll be fine! We aren't gonna wait long for you!"

"We?" Spain says, looking closer they see Canada is just a bit below America.

"I guess those two really want to save England." Japan says.

"Well he did raise them, da?" Russia responds. The other countries move to the ridge and begin to climb. Russia waits for every one to go and Japan looks at him.

"Aren't you coming Russia?"

"Da. I was just waiting for everyone to go cuz I'm big and awkward." He smiles that cute smile and Japan nods. Japan goes before Russia who watches him for a few minutes before he starts to climb after him. As the group continues to climb, America and Canada have already reached the top.

"Hurry up guys! Don't think about the instant death that awaits you if you fall! And whatever you do don't look down!" While Germany yells at America for reminding them of that, Spain makes the mistake of looking down.

"¡Dios mío!" He exclaims, shocked at how high up they are. While looking down, his foot slips, and as he's not holding on properly, he starts to fall back to the ground. "Aaahhhh!" He cries.

"Tomato bastard!" Romano tries to grab his hand, but misses. "NO!" However, Russia snatches his arm as he falls past then swings him onto his back. Romano realizes he's been holding his breath, and quickly let's it out, a deep sigh of relief.

"Hold on and don't distract me." Russia continues climbing with the rest of the countries and they all eventually make it to the top.

Germany looks around and mutters "I stepped in bird shit." As America laughs at him, Spain gets off of Russia's back.

"Gracias, señor Russia! I thought I was a goner!"

"Be more careful next time, da?" Russia responds as Romano rushes over.

"Dammnit! You stupid bastard! I thought... I thought you were going to die! Never do that again!" Spain laughs and hugs Romano.

"Aw I'm so happy you care Roma!"

"G-Get off me!" Romano yells, blushing furiously. Russia picks up Japan.

"Hello Japan!" The startled man utters a quiet squeak before responding.

"H-hello Russia. How are you?"

"I'm great since you didn't fall." Japan blushes a bit and Russia smiles widely at him. Germany and America stand together and watches everyone hug each other tightly.

"This is so awkward, man." America says.

"Ja, I agree with you." They both look at each other and take a step away from each other.

"Come on, break up the love fest people! We gotta go save England!"

"So you can have your own love fest!" Canada giggles. The other countries agree and look around as America smacks Canada. Canada fixes his glasses after America slaps him. Germany fixes a stray hair that would have bothered him in three minutes if he didn't fix it then. Canada looks at him.

"Germany? What did you just do?"

"I fixed a stray hair because it was out of place."

"Oh thanks!" Canada smiles then looks at the rest of the group. "Where's England then?" He asks.

"Well," America responds. "If I was a big bird, I'd probably have a nest and I'd probably go there."

"Hmmm." Japan says. "What about a tunnel?"

"A tunnel?"

"Yes, like that one." He points to a large hole in the ground. A very large hole. Big enough for a bird. A very large bird.

Germany looks at the hole "It is possible they are there." Russia looks at the hole.

"Let's go then, da?" He starts to walk into the whole and Japan quickly follows, not wanting to be left alone when the giant birds were still around.

"I'm not sure we all should go..." Germany says.

"Sí, you are right!" Spain exclaims. "Me and Roma will stay back!"

"No way, bastardo! What if Veneziano is in there?! I'm going!" Romano takes off for the hole.

"Roma, wait!" Spain runs after him.

"No way the Hero is staying behind!" America yells running towards the entrance.

"Oh great. Be careful, and please PLEASE don't get yourselves into trouble!"

"They're just like little kids, aren't they Germany?" Canada says.

"Oh Canada. I didn't see you. Yes they are. I sort of understand though."

"Well, nothing left to do but wait here I guess."

"Mein gott... Don't let them cause any unnecessary trouble." Canada quietly goes in while Germany stands guard at the enterance. He paces back and forth and hears the voices of the other countries fade away as they move farther and farther into the hole. He thinks about how Italy would be bouncing around, bored out of his little mind. He'd have that smile he always had and he'd probably be talking about cats or pasta. Or pasta shaped like cats. Germany laughed quietly to himself at the thought of pasta shaped like cats. "Oh Italy, where are you?" He murmurs.

Meanwhile in the tunnel, Canada has caught up with the others and they've come to their first decision.

"Hmm..." Japan mutters. "Right or left?

"Don't worry, the Hero's got this! Let's see... Eeeny Meeny Minie... Moe! That one!" America takes off down the right tunnel. "Hahahahahaha! The Hero is always riiiiiiight!" His voice fades as he gets further away. Spain shakes his head.

"What an idiot." Everyone follows America down the right tunnel and Russia glances at the left one. He then slips away from the group and goes down the left tunnel. Noticing this, Japan stops, staring at the retreating Russia.

"Ah, excuse me everyone, but Russia is-" he turns around and stops. The other nations have all vanished including Russia, leaving Japan standing alone. He nervously swings his head from tunnel to tunnel before rushing into the left one. '_No one should go off on their own. I'll get Russia and go back to the others._' However, he can't quiet catch up to Russia and quickly finds himself at yet another crossroads. "Oh no," he groans. "Which way did Russia go?" After another moment, he runs down the right tunnel, not noticing the boot prints going down to the left.

Russia wanders along with a small flashlight but it's off. He heard a faint voice and it sounded like Japan. He decided to turn around and went to where he heard Japan's voice. No one was there so he went down the opposite tunnel and found Japan.

"Japan? What are you doing down here? You went with the others, da?" The smaller nation jumps nearly a foot in the air at the Russian's voice.

"R-Russia! I was going to, but I saw you going the other way. And none of us should be alone down here."

"Aw you were worried about me, da? Cпасибо Japan!" Russia hugs Japan tightly. The Asian nation stands there uncomfortably until Russia let's go. Japan blushes a bit.

"H-Hai, I was worried." Russia smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's cute. Come with me." He takes Japans hand and they go down the tunnel on the left.

"Why are you down here anyway Russia? Do you think they went the wrong way?"

"Hет, they went the correct way to find England. I am going to the nest. Those birds annoyed me, da? Well not any longer. I shall break their eggs! Heehee, it will be fun!" Japan shudders.

"それは危険です! Ah, I'm sorry. But that's dangerous! You could get hurt or killed?"

"Hет, I'll be fine! Would you like to go back to the others Japan?" Japan shakes his head.

"No. You'll get hurt if you're alone." Japan grabs Russia's hand and walks with him down the tunnel. Russia smiles and walks with his small companion down the dark tunnel.

Meanwhile, the others have finally caught up to America, who has frozen in place where he stands. Unable to stop in time, Romano wound up plowing into him, rebounding off the bigger nation and landing on the ground.

"Hey bastard, don't just-!" Spain's hand slaps over Romano's mouth.

"Roma... Shush..." The group has just entered a large room... Surrounded by the sleeping giant birds.

...

**Dummkopf: Dummy (German)**

**Ja: Yes (German)**

**¡Dios mío!: My god! (Spanish)**

**Señor: Mr. (Spanish)**

**Cпасибо: Thank you (Russian)**

**それは危険です: But it's dangerous! (Japanese)**

**Hет: No (Russian)**

**We already covered what some of the other words meant in the last chapter, so if you didn't read the ending note, too bad! :P Geese are scary. Really. Have you ever fed them? Don't. They _will_ peck you. Spoken from personal experience. Ugh. Our spring break is over. It sucks, so chapters might come out a bit longer now. Sorry. Anyway, please follow and review! Thanks all! XD Chapter 3 is in editing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N's**

**SilverIvy: So a lot of effort went into making this chapter. We tried to make this one a bit more serious. This is rated T for a reason. There's still humor, but it's also much more serious than the other 2 chapters. We also tried to give it some feels. I personally think feels make stories better, so I tired to add some. Sorry about what happens! Please don't throw tomatoes at me! DX And also read, review and of course, enjoy!**

**KammyKannible: Welp, if you haven't figured it out yet, you will this chapter. I totally ship Russia and Japan. Completely. I think they're adorable together. Haters can hate. There's some really random stuff in here. That's me. Hopefully it'll make the chapter mroe fun. It's not as light-hearteda s the other chapters, but if you think this is bad, wait until chapter 4. Ouch. So please review and enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter 3

Russia is still holding Japan's hand as they walk down the tunnel by themselves. The only sound is their soft footsteps and light breathing.

"Hey Russia-san?"

"Da?"

"How long have we been walking?"

"I'm good with snow, not time, my small friend." Japan nods and continues following the taller man. As they continue to walk they hear screaming coming from in front of them. Japan nearly jumps out of skin and let's out a small squeak. Russia steps protectively in front of Japan. Footsteps pound the ground in front of them and Russia realizes who is running towards them.

"Comrades!" He exclaims, stepping forward. "I knew this tunnel let out to the same room! I'm so smart, da?" Spain's about to say something, but thinks better of it.

"Señor Russia, have you seen America?!"

"Нет, I have not. Why?"

"Well, we found England. Unfortunately, we also found-"

CAW!

"-the birds! Shit! RUN!" Romano blows past him, sprinting as fast as he can up the tunnel, closely followed by Canada, Spain, and a confused Japan and Russia. Russia picks up Japan and carries him as they run. Japan is surprised at first, before deciding it's better to just be sure he lives, rather than be thoroughly creeped out and embarrassed. He wraps his arms around Russia's neck so he feels a little more secure in the larger man's arms. Spain and Romano are at the front of the group. Russia thinks to himself, '_I guess if you're good at soccer you run really fast._' Remembering Netherlands face when he lost the FIFA cup in 2010 made Russia chuckle. '_Yes, Spain can definitely run fast, although not as quickly as are quite god at running away. It's a useful skill. I should make them one with Russia!_' They speed up and burst out of the tunnel.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Germany exclaims. His eyes widen when he sees the birds chasing them. "Mein gott, what have you done?!" He rages as he starts running as well. Spain chuckles.

"Funny story, actually. We had just gotten to the big room thing and the birds sorta heard us and, well, they where sleeping. It was almost like pissing off America but ten times worse. With feathers. And birds instead of a person. So I guess it's kind of-" Spain taps his chin, thinking hard as Germany interrupts him.

"GENUG! I told you to be careful! You all never listen. Well, no matter. Looks like they found easier prey than us." Germany says, as Canada's face pales.

"No, wait... AH!" he exclaims. "Oh no! AMERICA! ENGLAND!" Canada turns, racing back to the entrance. As the rest of the group realizes that the annoying loudmouth isn't with them and England is still missing, the others quickly follow Canada, who's following the birds, which are now circling around the entrance to the tunnel, where the group can just make out two figures. America and England are running toward them at full speed. America has an arm slung Aron's England, who's running as fast a he can. Blood matts his dark green ripped jacket. And not far behind them is the birds. "RUN!" America screams. However, they don't get very far when the birds close in on them.

"Crap!" The group speeds up towards them. They can't see anything except the birds and hear America's gun fire rapidly, before they hear empty clicking. With a final cry, the group slams into the birds, Russia crashing their heads and Spain hacking with his axe. Gunfire is heard from Romano and Germany. Canada just pushes through the birds, screaming for England and his brother.

"England! Al!" He finally sees them: America is grappling with the biggest of the birds they've seen so far (and losing) while England is swinging a rapier around, trying to keep the birds off America, who's trying to keep the big bird off of England. '_They make a nice team_.' Canada thinks as he runs towards them. "America! England!" They both look at him, relief flashing on their faces, before quickly changing to horror.

"Canada, look out!" They both cry, as the younger nation quickly turns just in time to see one of the birds wings swinging straight for his head. Germany goes to shoot the bird, but one of the other bird's wings smacks into his arm, causing the gun to misfire.

"Look out!" He cries, but it's too late. The bullet pierces into the Canadian's shoulder.

"AGH!" He shrieks just as the wing smacks into his head, sending the small nation flying and collapsing hard onto the ground.

"MATTHEW!" With newfound strength, America pulls out his pistol and shoves it up the bird's gullet and pulls the trigger. The bird's neck explodes and it crashes to the ground, dead. He quickly shoots the birds England was fighting and they both rush over to their younger brother. Germany is now incredibly angry at the bird that smacked his arm with its wing, which caused him to misfire, and he turns. A murderous aura rises from the muscular nation. He discards his handgun for his whip and with a cry of rage charges at the remaining birds. With Russia, Spain and Romano helping, he quickly finishes the birds off, as Japan runs over to the three blond nations carrying the first aid kit Germany had.

America removes the bullet from Canada's shoulder with blurry eyes. England gets the bandages out of the kit and looks at the remaining meager supplies.

"He needs to go to the hospital. I can't sew... People. And neither can you. Canada needs stitches." Japan says. America nods quietly and he tries to focus his slightly shaking hands. Canada moans softly in pain as America gently removes the bullet.

"In case you haven't noticed," England speaks up. "We are nowhere near a bloody hospital! We can't get Canada to one if there isn't one!"

"Then what do we do?!" America wails, practically in tears. He keeps thinking to himself '_Heroes don't cry, heroes don't cry, heroes don't that's my little brother!_' The thought makes it even harder on the poor American.

"I'll have to do something. However, I can't make it fully better."

"Wait, your... Magic works here?" Spain says. "Why didn't you use it on the bird?"

"I didn't want to fall to my death you twit. And there's only so much I can use. Since I made this place, it doesn't have a natural wellspring of magic, like earth does. Instead, it is sustained off of my magical energy. If I use too much of it, this world will become unstable and could be destroyed. Taking us along with it."

"But you're hurt too." America says quietly, gesturing to the ripped army green military jacket, dried blood caked around the edges down by his right side. England glances down before shrugging.

"I need to save my friend before myself. Besides, it quit hurting a long time ago." Even as he says thus, he winces in pain as he moves to Canada's side. It's clearly a lie. America looks at him, stunned. As worried as he was about Matthew, he was just as worried about England, who was already paler than normal thanks to his injury.

"No dude! You need to fix yourself!"

"America can you do me a favor ?" America nods quietly. "Good. Shut up." England works quietly over Canada, while America looks slightly hurt. England raises his hands over Canada's shoulder, over the bullet wound. Again, unintelligible chanting echoes from his lips and Canada's shoulder begins to glow. The rest of the group notice as England winces during his chant, the dried blood around his side slowly being replaced by fresh. America let's out a small whimper but doesn't do anything. Canada's shoulder is glowing brightly now and with a final cry of "HOATA!", the glow fades to reveal the bullet wound has disappeared. Canada breathes lightly and America watches England. He goes to brush England's bangs back with his fingers but then stops himself. He doesn't want to make England more upset than he already is. However, England doesn't say anything. He's panting now, out of breath from the spell and a bit dizzy from blood loss. He makes to stand up but falters, America grabbing him.

"England!"

"I'm fine. Just a bit... tired." He mutters in response.

"We all are." Germany says. "We should rest for the night. We'll move into the trees a bit over there, it's better cover."

"I shall carry comrade Canada, da?" Russia says, smiling as he picks up the unconscious boy like he weighs nothing. The group walks towards the trees. After a minute, England goes to follow. America wraps his arm around his waist to help him. England looks at him but says nothing. He leans against America as they walk. Japan walks behind Russia and watches how he walks. He notices the long strides of the large country and watches his hair gently blow with the soft wind. He's startled out of his little world when Germany lets out a heavy sigh. He turns to look at the bigger man.

"Are you alright?" Germany looks at him.

"I am worried for Italy." He responds. "We got caught up today."

"Well rescuing England was important. We cannot go home without him."

"We can't go home without Italy either!" Germany snaps before sighing again. "Es tut mir leid, Japan. I'm just worried."

"Hai. I understand."

They smile at each other just as America, who's walking behind them crows "It's getting hot in here, everybody! Woo woo!" Germany blushes a bit and Japan looks around. His eyes rest on Russia and he can't help but watch him, worried for the young nation he holds. Russia quietly walks with Canada clinging to him like a small child that fell asleep in the car. Germany turns and glares at America.

"Not the time, nor is it the place!" He yells.

"Hahahahaha chillax dude! Just lightening the mood! Iggy thinks it's funny, right?" He turns to England, expecting (and hoping) for him to get angry. It's a normal reaction from England. Instead, England just mumbles something under his breath and continues to hobble along, his side clearly bothering him. America's eyes widen and his smile fades.

England looks at him. "What are you looking at?" He says, his voice barely audible. "I told you, I'm fine." America shakes his head quietly and helps England walk. Russia finds a good spot to lay Canada down where the grass is dry.

"Sleep well, comrade Canada." He smiles then walks over to Japan and whispers something quietly into his ear. Japan's eyes widen. He grabs Russia's wrist and pulls him away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Spain asks.

"Obviously to make out." America speaks up. Blushing, Japan quickly responds.

"No, no! I-I need to talk to Russia in private, that is all!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, dude." America chuckles. "I know what you wanna do." Russia drags Japan away before he can get more flustered. When they are far enough away from the others, Japan speaks.

"What do you mean there is someone following us?"

Russia shrugs "I dunno. I just feel like some one is watching your every step and I don't like it. That's my job." Russia rests his large hand on Japan's neck. Japan blushes, feeling very awkward.

"R-really?" He glances down at the large hand on his wrists, secretly, wondering what Russia was doing when he grabbed his wrists, before Russia puls him close and plants a big one right on his lips. Japan's eyes widen, mouth open but no sound comes out, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. Russia just smiles.

"We are going to have to make it look like we came over here to kiss, da? I do not wish to worry our comrades." Japan has no time to think before Russia kisses him again. Russia chuckles at how Japan's face turns even redder when he pulls away. The others, who were watching, all blush.

"Whoa. I was just kidding dudes." America says to the others. "I did not expect this. Whoa." It was then that they all hear rustling in the bushes. Loud rustling, and hard footsteps pounding the ground.

"No fair! Big brother France wants in on it as well! It's not fair!" France bursts through the bushes, sobbing and biting his handkerchief. "Not fair!" He wails.

"..._FRANCE_?!"

Japan glances over at the loud commotion and Russia watches him. "We should go back and find out what is going on, da?" Japan stammers unintelligibly, still extremely flustered, before finally giving a weak nod. Russia grabs his hand, pulling him along, and for once, Japan doesn't protest, still blushing madly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Germany shrieks in a rage at him.

"I couldn't bear to part with my little Mathieu" he responds. "So I snuck out of Angleterre's circle."

"Why do you look like shit?" America asks in a confused tone.

"BECAUSE I FELL IN A PUDDLE OF BIRD CRAP!" France screams completely pissed. Japan and Russia arive. "Honestly, this suit was très cher!" He complains.

"こんにちはフランス. We have some stuff you can, um, wash up with. Hopefully you'll at least... Smell better." Japan says politely and Russia nods in agreement. France just glares at them.

"How dare you exclude me, the nation of amour, from kissing! I'm offended!"

"Bloody hell. Another idiot to deal with." England mutters as he tries to stand, wincing in pain from his side. France's eyes switch over to him and widen.

"Angleterre! Mon ami, vous avez l'air terrible! Mathieu as well! What has happened to you all?!" Germany looks at him.

"Giant man-eating birds is what happened." France turns to look at Germany, sky blue meeting icy blue.

"Well, we didn't determine they ate men."

"Da! They might eat women!" Japan elbows Russia gently and the large man giggles, pleased with his joke.

"Man-eating birds?! Le gasp!"

"What, is just gasping too much for you?" Romano says drily.

"Oui, it does not punctuate my magnificence. So I included the le."

"You're such a French bastard." Romano replies

"Roma! You can't keep calling people that!" Germany chuckles under his breath and America simply starts laughing.

"Uh Japan? What is going on?" Russia asks quietly and Japan shrugs his shoulders.

"They are laughing at Spain. It is foolish to tell Romano to not call people bastards." Japan replies.

"Are any of you going to tell me how Angleterre got like this and why Mathieu's shoulder is caked in blood? Or shall I assume?" England then speaks up, to answer the annoyed Frenchman's question.

"When that giant bird dropped me, I fell onto it's claw before landing, which cut my side. It had stopped bleeding but when I healed Canada's gunshot wound, it reopened and still hasn't stopped." France blinked.

"Dropped you? Claw? Gunshot wound? My, my, much has happened! I shall not press for details. Now then, we must all get some sleep!" France says, standing up and clapping his hands. The other countries stare in shock at France, surprised he's being serious for once. However that quickly ends when he says "I shall sleep by mon cher Mathieu. Ohonhonhonhon!"

"No." America says. "You'll grope him."

"Angleterre then."

"You'll grope him. I'm sleeping by Mattie and England!"

Russia looks down at Japan "I'll sleep with Japan." Japan stiffens, still nervous from earlier, but his politeness gets the better of him. He smiles timidly up at him. Germany looks at France with cold, dangerous eyes.

"If you touch me I wil break both of your hands in under six seconds. Understand?" France fervently shakes his head in agreement.

"That means I get to sleep with Roma!" Spain exclaims excitedly, while Romano blushes. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Shut up, tomato bastard! I'd rather be dead!" Spain's face fell and his eyes well with tears.

"B-but Roma!" He says. "I thought you would want to! I-I thought..." Romano's eyes widen as he sees Spain's face.

"Oi, d-don't cry, dammnit! I-I'll sleep with you!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon!"

"Not that kind of 'sleep with', French bastard! Oi, Spain, get off me!"

"But I'm so happy!" His face is lit up with a wide smile. "You don't hate me!"

"I-I've never hated you." He says blushing. The others watching this, begin to feel awkward. Spain giggles. Germany looks at Japan, who is still obviously embarrassed and also a bit frightened at the though of laying down next to Russia. Germany lets out a soft smile, before turning to Russia.

"Careful not to accidentally crush him. Japan may not look it, but he is much older than us." Japan blushes and Russia winks in a rather suggestive manner then takes a flustered Japan a bit away from the group to their sleeping area. They all separate to their own corners of the small clearing and lay down, trying to sleep. One by one, they all fall asleep. All except one. A couple hours later, sometime around 3 in the morning, England groans, rolling over and opening his eyes. In the soft moonlight, his eyes meet two startlingly blue ones.

"America?" America looks at him quietly and England gets a confused look on his face. "What do you want?"

America just stares at him sadly.

"I don't 'want' anything. Except to maybe find Italy and go home. And a burger. I could definitely go for one of those." His tone is lighthearted, but his eyes are sad.

"Sorry." England responds quietly. "We all want to go home, but we have to help Italy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"That's not true, and we both know it." England says, sitting up with a grunt and walking over to America. He sits down at the nation's side. "Tell me." America looks at him as England gently places a hand on his shoulder.

"England I just want to save everyone and make everyone feel happy. Especially you." America's blue eyes glitter a bit with tears and England is somewhat surprised by the kind words. "It's hard always being a hero. And I know you're still kind of bitter about the whole revolutionary war thing. I still love you though. You're still my... My brother." He swallows hard. "And I don't like it when you, a-and Mattie get hurt, and I-I can't d-do anything about it! And I can't r-really do this in front of anyone, because... Well, I'm supposed to be the Hero! And Hero's d-don't cry..." A few tears trickle down his cheeks. England's hand reaches up and brushes them away.

"It's ok. I'm here. Matthew's here. We aren't leaving. You don't have to always be a hero. I'm not going anywhere. You're still my brother as well..." They smile at each other, and stare up at the moon.

"It's light blue." America says. England nods.

"Yes it is. Since we are sharing things... I often find myself with nothing to do, so I get to thinking about many things, and they always eventually turn into thoughts of you and your brother. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss those days when you both were small, both looked up to me, both saw me as a parent, a brother. Things were simpler, easier... I find myself getting depressed. This was my way of commemorating both of you, the sky for Canada and his eyes, and the moon for you."

"How come Canada gets the better one!"

"In my opinion, he did not. The sky is always changing, shifting colors, turning dark and light, blocked by clouds. Sometimes you can't even see it. The sky is just particles of the atmosphere, but the moon... The moon is tangible. Constant. It's always there, even when you can't see it, glowing through the clouds that block it's path. Shining brightly for all to see. A bright beacon on even the darkest of nights, when the sky is black. The moon is there, ablaze with light and hope." England turns to see America staring at him, wide blue eyes, and he can't help but be reminded of when Alfred was a small child, listening to one of England's teachings of the world. He lets out a soft chuckle and smiles warmly at America, emerald green eyes aglow in the soft moonlight. America blushes, before smiling back. However, the peace is soon interrupted. France sits up in his sleep and flops over on Germany. Germany shrieks and swats him away. France wakes up and looks at him with sleep filled eyes.

"Oh, Allemagne. What is wrong, mon ami?" His eyes open wider, and fear is plain on his face when he sees Germany's murder eyes. "Non, je suis désolé! C'était un accident! Calmez-vous! Je dormais!"

"You... Bastard..." Germany glares at him.

"What?! What's wrong?! Who died?!" America yells, running over.

"No one... Yet." Germany icily replies, shooting France an angry glare. America lets out a sigh of relief as England walks over to the group.

"Dude, Germany, you've gotta relax! It was just an accident... Probably!" America starts laughing but breaks off as he wobbles on his feet, groaning. Germany grabs America's shoulders and holds him steady, looking at France. France puts his hands up as if to say '_I surrender_' and giggles. Germany sits America on the ground and gives him some water as England hurries over to them.

"America, are you alright?" Germany questions.

"No he's not alright! Someone needs to explain to him that he doesn't need to stay awake all bloody night to 'protect' us!"

"Amerique... Is this true?" France asks quietly.

"I was just keeping watch!"

"...did you have any intention of waking one of us at a later point to take over?" Germany asks, his voice low.

"Heroes don't need help!"

"DUMMKOPF!" Germany yells. "The last thing we need is you collapsing on us!"

"Oui, do not forget we are countries as well! We can help you. Do not take all this on yourself, mon ami. I did not think you were so naive." America looks at them quietly. He knows they are right but he doesn't want to admit it. He quietly looks at the ground and France hugs him and gently strokes his hair.

"It's alright mon cheri. Big brother France is here. Ohonhonhonhonhon." Thoroughly creeped out America, shoves him away.

"Dude, I'm not sure I want you here."

"How cruel!"

"Whatever. Can we just go back to sleep?"

"YOU can." Germany replies. "I will keep watch for now."

"But-"

"No buts, you git." Germany pulls a jacket on over his plain sleeping tank top and he makes a small fire. America curls up next to England, both moving back to Canada. France sprawls out on his and Germany's place. Germany looks out and see the vague shape of Russia and Japan curled up together.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He mutters. "Such an odd pairing." His gaze drifts around the group, smiling at England, both his arms around his younger brothers, Canada and America. He then looks over at Romano and Spain and can't help but smile, something rare for the stoic man. He then then thinks how France is in Italy's spot. _His_ Italy's spot. Italy would be wanting to help him patrol but then he'd just sit around and probably make a crown out of flowers and talk about pasta. He missed him. A lot. He frowns, shaking his head. Italy wouldn't want him to be sad. He turns his head quickly when he hears a soft cry.

"Roma are you alright?" Spain asks quietly. "Roma, wake up. It's a bad dream." Romano shoots up, gasping, eyes wild, and he grabs his guns, pointing them at Spain.

"Whoa! Aufwachen, Romano!" Germany rushes over and grabs the gun. He pulls it out of the frightened Italian's grasp. He looks at Spain, who is shaking like a leaf in a quick fall breeze.

"R-Roma..." Romano's eyes slowly focus and he recognizes Spain. Romano's face widens with shock as he realizes what he almost did, tears welling in his eyes. Spain quickly wraps his arms around the shaking boy. "It's okay, Roma. I know you didn't mean it."

"S-Spain..." He hiccups. "It was awful, I... I dreamed Veneziano was... Was..." He breaks off, his voice cracking. Looks of pain cross Germany and Spain's faces as they realize what happened in the dream. Germany gently rubs Romano's back. France suddenly snores loudly in his sleep causing the trio to laugh a bit.

"You'll be okay. I'm right here with you. And I'm not going anywhere. We'll find him. For now, try to go back to sleep." Spain says softly. The boy quakes a bit, allowing Spain to hold him. Germany moves back to his place by the fire, listening to Spain's soft humming as Romano falls back asleep. Eventually, that fades as well as Spain falls asleep, leaving only the crackling fire, until even that does down to a few glowing embers. Germany is left sitting alone in the dark, with nothing but the weight of his own thoughts.

...

**Señor: **Mister (Spanish)

**Genug: **Enough (German)

**Hoata: **One of England's magic words

**Très cher: **very expensive (French)

**こんにちはフランス: **Hello France (Japanese)

**Mon ami, vous avez l'air terrible: **My friend, you look terrible (French)

**Oui: **Yes (French)

******Mon cher: **my dear (French)

**Angleterre: **England (French)

**Allemagne: **Germany (French)

**Non, je suis désolé! C'était un accident! Calmez-vous! Je dormais!: **No, I'm sorry! It was an accident! Calm down! I was asleep! (French)

**Amerique: **America (French)

**Dummkopf: **Fool (German)

**Aufwahcen: **wake up (German)

**Wow there was a lot of foreign language in this chapter! I'm pretty sure I did well on this chapter. I can only speak fluent English, enough Spanish to converse, and a little bit of Japanese, Italian and French. And I can say hello in 9 languages. My friend speaks fluent French, so I'm pretty sure at least that's right. I'm sorry about Canada! It was necessary for the story's progression... Don't hurt me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! See you in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N's**

**SilverIvy: Here it is! Chapter 4! Again, we worked hard. I stayed up an extra 2 hours last night editing and adding stuff to make it more legit and smooth, although Kammy does not help with that. Randomness is random. So this was originally 2 chapters, but because they were both so short, I combined them instead of adding extra fluff. More drama happens. America gets sad. England gets sad. Scotland gets to be a dick. Germany gets pissed. So does Romano, but what's new? Fluffiness fighting is fluffy. Please read, review and enjoy.**

**KammyKannible: Random stuff is random. It's what I do. Please enjoy the chapter, as I put a lot of effort into adding unsuspected things into the story, ie Germany and bunnies XD Russia is my fav character btw, so he's gonna get to be all cool and shit, although Silver probably wants the awesome one to get to be England. Meh. Read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

There is a soft rustling noise and Germany points his gun toward the noise. A rabbit hops out from behind a bush and Germany sighs. The rabbit comes over to him looking for lettuce or carrots.

"Hello there." He says quietly. "Would you like a carrot? Would you? Yes you would! Yes you would!" He takes out a carrot and holds it out to the rabbit "Go ahead! It's for you! Such a cute wittle wabbit!" He stops when he hears laughing. A blush creeps up his face and he slowly turns around, his face beet red. He turns around and Russia is behind him. Russia picks up the bunny and pets it with a tenderness you don't expect to see from a 6 foot being.

"So you like rabbits, da? It is... Unexpected. Kolkolkolkol..." Germany shudders.

"Ja, I do like them. They remind me of Italy. Both very innocent. What are you doing awake Russia? You have bags under your eyes."

"Я в порядке! I could not sleep last night, that's all."

"Will you be okay today?" Germany asks.

"You are worried about me? Cпасибо! I am fine!"

Germany nods quietly. Russia pats him on the head and smiles.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Da!"

"Then I shall wake the others. It is time to get Italy. He's waited long enough."

"Da." After waking the others, Germany takes the lead as the others walk a bit behind him.

"Dudes, where are we even going? This is lame!"

"We are going to find Italy." Germany says in an almost lovey-dovey way. He smiles in his head like and idiot at the thought of his bunny. The one who has always been able to make him smile.

However his smile fades when he wonders what became of Italy upon coming here. What could have happened to him. He stiffens and speeds up slightly.

"Its okay Germany. We'll find him for sure. And then I'll get us off this bloody world. I regret even trying to do that spell."

"What were you trying to do, England?" England blushes uncomfortably.

"W-Well… I was, um… I was going to turn America into a hamburger." There's a stunned silence as England adds "Ever heard of 'you are what you eat'?" The other nations burst out laughing as America turns red.

"Hey! Iggy, dammnit, I'm glad Freedom ruined your spell!"

"Oh relax, it would've worn off!"

"Yeah, in like a few years! You'd have too much fun with it!" England pointedly looks away. They only laugh harder as the two begins to fight.

"Really!" France says. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, why must you always release sexual tensions?" England turns bright red.

"It's not like that, frog!"

"Could've fooled me." Spain adds.

"Oh come on man!" America says. "Admit it, you totally have the hots for me! Everyone does, I mean, after all, I am the Hero!"

"I do not! Anyway, after I did that, earlier, Italy had requested my help with a certain matter. He told me that since your birthday is coming up soon Germany, he wanted my help in teleporting you both to a special place."

"Und where is that?" Germany asks, slightly surprised that Italy had remembered and even wanted to celebrate.

"The dog show."

"Really?" He asks, wide eyes.

"Yes, he's always told me how much you love dogs, and he wanted my help getting you both in to see it. It was very sweet, so I couldn't say no." Germany thought about it. It sounded exactly like something Italy would do. Couldn't he just ask in a simple way for a night out? England looks at America, "I also wanted to take you somewhere." America looks surprised. "Since my health goes bad during July, I wanted to treat you to your birthday present early."

"How about Disney World?! I love that place!" England nods and makes a mental note of that. Whatever that is. America hugs England and says into his ear. "Thank you."

"If it is about places of _amour_, count me in as well! Where would you like to go mon cheri Mathieu? We can go anywhere and do anything at all... Ohonhonhonhonhon." Canada smiles awkwardly, face bright red.

"We won't lose!" Spain exclaims. "None of you would have as much fun as me and Roma! Right Roma?"

"Don't drag me into this bastardo!"

"Japan and I would have a nice time too, da?"

"Uh..."

"No way man! Me and Iggy would have the best!"

"Don't bloody call me that!"

"Oh come on, it's a term of endurement!"

"You mean endearment, hai?"

"Hehehe, no!"

"WANKER!"

"ASS!"

"You're both bastards!"

"Well you're a bitch Romano! Spain's bitch!"

"ZITTO BASTARDO! TI AMMAZZO!"

"AY, Roma! No, it's not good to kill people!"

"Ah, p-please stop fighting!"

"You should stay out of this Japan, it will get dangerous."

"Ohonhonhon, let us leave these _imbéciles_, Canada."

"I-I don't think-"

"LEGGO OF MY BROTHER FRENCHIE IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO CALL PEOPLE IDIOTS, YOU GIT!"

"Oh Angleterre, I didn't know you cared!"

"I don't you stupid wanker!" Germany's hand ball into fists.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Everyone suddenly goes quiet because of Germany's outburst. He takes a deep breath then slowly exhales. Russia holds Japan's hand. "Now listen, if Italy planned this, you have no right to yell at England for following his orders."

"Since when does Angleterre follow orders? As far as I am concerned, this is his fault."

"My fault?! America's the one who's stupid eagle ruined the spell!"

"Well I agree with France!"

"Roma you actually agree with someone?"

"It's his fault we're here! Everyone should know by now to not listen to my idiota fratello!"

"Da, that is true."

"H-Hai, your brother is a bit... Erratic."

"Germany, don't you agree?"

"W-Well Italy can be a little random but-"

"So you agree!"

"Oui! I've always said nothing good can come of this magic hoodoo."

"It's his own fault he can't control it!"

"You'd think he'd have more practice, da?" By now, England is practically seething. Steam is almost pouring out his ears.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GITS! This is not my fault! I can perform my magic perfectly well; if it wasn't for America we wouldn't be here!"

"WHAT?! How can you blame me for this?!"

"Easy! Because it is! Like everything else is! Everything is always your bloody fault America! It's always your fault! You're the one who refused to get involved in the war and caused thousands of deaths before it ended! You're the one who bombed Japan! You're the one who went to war with Russia! You're the one who went to war with Vietnam and Iran and Iraq! You're the on who's constantly pissing everyone off! You're the one who's potentially creating a third nuclear world war! And let's not forget who made those in the first place!" England is breathing hard now, panting and red-faced. The other countries are staring at him now but he doesn't notice. He's staring at America, who stares right back at him, eyes wide. America's jaw is set the way it always sets when he's beyond pissed off but his eyes are filled with an immense pain.

"Y-your..." America trails off from what he was saying, then runs in a random direction so the others don't see the tears boiling in his eyes, ignoring the others cries to come back. He can't show how weak and fragile he is in front of them. He passes a large tree. Looking up, he climbs up it quickly, not wanting to be found if anyone went looking for him. _Not that they would. I already know what they think of me. _He sits on a large branch and lets the hot tears stream down his cheeks. He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes in hopes to stop the salty tears but they just keep coming.

"Wh-Why...? I can't e-even... I just ruin everything... En-England..." He stays up in the tree, trying to stop crying but eventually he gives in. Sobbing, he draws his knees his to head and buries his face in his arms. "You're the last one... I wanted to hear that from..."

…..

America has stopped his tears by now, but he's still upset about what happened. Sniffing, he pouts up in the tree.

"Stupid England! At least I try to help people instead of just drinking tea all day! What does he know!" His angry complaints don't even fool him. "Oh who am I kidding? That hurt. Can't believe I started crying though... Some hero I am." He quiets down when he hears a branch snapping beneath a foot.

"What?" He peers down through the trees, eyes focusing on a certain red-head walking along the forest floor.

Scotland takes a drink from the silver flask in his inner coat pocket then continues walking away from America. There's the soft sound of a match being lit. America watches quietly and shakes his head. _No. It can't be Scotland. I'm just so upset I'm seeing things. He went back with all the others. Yea that's it. I'm seeing things._ The footsteps have faded now, leaving him to think about it. However, when they resume, coming closer, he jumps. Leaning over the side of the branch, he peers down, trying to see if it really was Scotland. He leans a bit too far though. His left hand slips from the branch, throwing off his balance as he lurches forward suddenly.

"Shit!" He tries to grab back onto the branch, but the graceless fumbling just makes him even less balanced. Letting out a cry of fear, he starts to hurtle towards the ground, a good 20 meters away. A man is walking underneath him not realizing he is falling in till he hears the loud "Shit". He looks up and his eyes widen. The man rushes towards the falling American, trying to catch him but they both fall in a tangle of limbs and blonde hair. The man quietly looks at America and see that he has been crying. Biting back the urge to speak, he pulls him close, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. America just sits there, half in shock from the fall and half from the shock that the person who's there.

"Why are you here, England." His voice is icy cold, but the emotion in his blue eyes shows his feelings. England sees the hurt and visibly winces.

"Ame- Alfred. I'm... I'm so sorry. I-I never should've said those things, I don't know what came over me. Please. I'm sorry. So sorry." America watches him.

"I thought we were friends." He whispers.

"W-We are! I mean, I want to be! I want more-" He stops, blushing.

"Really? Do friends say those things?"

"...No."

"Exactly." America glances where he last saw Scotland and there is the faint outline of a boot print. England looks over to see what America is looking at.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing..."

"Liar." America looks into England's emerald eyes and studies them quietly. He watches how the different shades of green swirl together and he becomes almost mesmerized. A look of concern reflects in the emerald green pools and we can feel his face heating up.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" He yells. England startled, let's out a loud shriek, slapping his hands over his ears.

"DAMMNIT AL!" America turns to look at him.

"...what did you just call me?"

"I-" England's face reddens. "I called you Alfred, nothing else."

"Noooo, you called me Al! As in Alfred! As in a NICKNAME! Which you hate!"

"I-I did not, you bloody git!"

"Aw that's so sweet Iggy!"

"Get off me!"

"Only if you call me Al again!" There's a long silence before England finally responds.

"So you're not still mad at me?"

"How can I stay mad at that face?" England just he's more flustered.

"I-I- oh never mind! Now what are you hiding?" America looks at him quietly then shake his head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." England looks at him suspiciously, knowing that he's lying. He won't pressure America though because he knows America is good at hiding things but he still can't help but wonder what he's hiding. However, America knows that if England discovered his older brother was behind the missing Italy... Well, none of them would get off easy. Instead, he stands up, offering his hand to England. The British man grasps it and stands up before gasping in pain. America llaughs and holds up his hand, showing England the small shocker he has in his palm. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it Iggy!"

"You wanker! That was absolutely evil!" America smirks then gets close and whispers in England's ear.

"You love me though." He then puts the shocker in his pants pocket and takes England's hand again.

"Now my hand hurts! Thanks a lot!"

"You are very welcome!" The two start to walk towards the camp, when England suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" America turns to look at him and his blue eyes widen. England's eyes are wide, skin pale, and he's shaking, a look of fear plastered on his face. "England? Arthur?! What's wrong dude?!"

"I... I have this bad feeling. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." America grabs his shoulders and looks him in the eye.

"What's wrong?!" England just looks at him with wide terrified eyes, unable to talk. England wants to tell America but his throat has closed up like he was stung by a bee and having a severe allergic reaction. All he can do is pant slightly and look around. Letting out another painful gasp, he clutches America's shoulder and manages to get out "Disrupting... Magic..." before finally collapsing. America catches him before he falls to the ground. He wraps England's arms around his neck then puts one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulder blades. He quietly carries him back to camp. The others had remained at camp, not wanting anyone to get lost. So when America returns carrying an unconscious England, it's news to everybody.

"Mein gott, what's wrong with England?"

"Is England-san okay?"

"I don't know dudes, he just... Collapsed."

"What happened?" Canada asks quietly.

"Well, we were walking back to camp and he just stopped. He had this really scary look, like he had just seen the end of the world. It was... Freaky, man. It's not a look I wanna see on him ever again. He said something about magic getting disrupted before just collapsing."

"Magic getting disrupted...?" Canada wonders, beginning to think about what it could mean. Russia takes England to a sleeping bag near the fire.

"I think warming him up would be a good idea. Da?" America nods and Germany watches as Russia gently tends to England.

Everyone jumps when Canada suddenly exclaims. "I GOT IT!"

"Agh, Mattie! Don't do that!"

"Got what Mathieu?"

"I know what's wrong with England! At least I think I do. You see, his magic is what makes this world stable, yes?"

"Um..."

"Sorry. I forgot you never listened when he tried to explain this stuff to us, Al. Anyway, this entire world runs off his magic. If something happens to him, something happens to the world and reverse. When he said something was disrupting his magic, he meant something was interfering with it. Something or someone is disrupting the flow of magic throughout this world and in order to maintain its shape and keep us all alive, England's body shut down to focus all his energy on maintaining balance! If we can just figure out what's interfering, he should be fine!" There's a long silence before America finally speaks.

"Do you think... England's brothers use magic too?"

"Yes they do. England told me so. Why?" Canada asks.

"...I think I might know who's interfering."

There's a loud smacking sound, and a figure moves from his hiding spot. Scotland slowly detaches himself from a large dark tree and applauds in a mocking way. America looks up at him with his large blue eyes. Emerald green eyes lock in place with his while a thick accent spills from his lips.

"Good job America. Figuring out everything after everyone has already helped you. Can't you do anything for yourself?"

"SCOTLAND?!" The other nations yell in unison. America just narrows his eyes, glaring daggers at the red-head.

"Oh my! What a scary face, America!"

"You ass! What'd you do to England?!"

"Why, nothing! I'm hurt! Well... Nothing physically." He smirks at the younger nations. "Oh don't look at me like that! My younger brother always said he preferred you smiling."

"Enough! Stop provoking America. What do you want Scotland. Why are you even here?" Germany asks in a stern, angry voice.

"I'm just here to have some fun! I've been here longer than all of you. I couldn't believe my luck that everyone was transported here of all places. So I decided to have fun with you all. Being a nation can be so dull, especially when the younger nations steal all the limelight and cause problems. Of course that's all you can do, isn't that right America?"

"WHY YOU!" America charges the red-head, fists drawn.

Scotland smirks and Germany steps closer to him and screams.

"WHERE IS ITALY, SIE ROTHAARIGE ARSCHLOCH?!" Scotland looks at him in mock horror and covers his mouth with his large gloved hand.

"That is no way to talk to the man who is protecting your lover" Scotland spits the last word in disgust. Germany star ts to turn coral with anger.

"Tell me where he is!" Scotland chuckles under his breath and shakes his head

"Nope. You'll have to figure out where he is a nd what i want in order for me to return the poor pasta loving bastard." Scotland snaps his fingers and silently disappears from sight.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE HE JUST TAKE VENEZIANO! I SWEAR, IF HE'S FUCKING HURT HIM, THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY!"

"Roma, please calm down!" Spain says, reaching for Romano's shoulder, only to have the furious nation slap it away.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"Nein, Spain is right." Germany says. "We must remain calm. But if that man ever crosses my path again," Germany murmurs, balling his hand into a fist. "There will be hell to pay." America sighs and Japan stands up.

"What if we hunted him down?" Russia pats Japan's head.

"Da. That is a good idea but you're too tiny to go after him alone comrade." Russia smiles and Japan squirms out of the way to avoid Russia's hands. Spain smiles.

"That's a great idea, Japan."

"But we don't know where to look." Canada adds.

"Non. One of us does." Furnace says, casting a glance at England.

"Dude, he's in no condition to help us with that!"

"He will wake up eventually, non? Until then, I say we proceed to that castle Japan saw."

"Ja. That's the only lead we have." Germany agrees. "And it is best we head out immediately."

"I'll bring England. I can't help but feel partially responsible." America adds. "I'm was with him, I should've noticed something was wrong."

"No one blames you, Al." The older nation smiles sadly at his brother, before picking up the bushy-browed nation.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Я в порядке: I'm fine (Russian)**

**Cпасибо: Thank you (Russian)**

**Amour: Love (French)**

**Mon cheri Mathieu: My dear Matthew (French)**

**Zitto bastardo! Ti ammazzo!: Shut up you bastard! I'll kill you! (Italian)**

**Imbéciles: Imbeciles (French)**

**Idiota fratello: Idiot brother (Italian)**

**Mein gott: My god (German)**

**Sie rothaarige Arschloch!: You red-headed asshole! (German)**

**So I would hope you guys would know what ****Imbéciles and ****Mein gott means, but if you don't and just haven't read the ending notes at the end of each chapter with translations, I included them. I hope you all enjoyed it! We've barely begun Chapter 5, so I'm not sure how long it will take for it to come out. Plus finals are coming, so all of my stories will be updated slowly.**

**********BTW, I've also started another collab fanfic with another friend. It's Hetalia again, but it's much more dark than this. It's a Spamano fic, with hinting at UsUk and various other undetermined pairings. Romano is kidnapped by unknown people (no really, we don't know who they are yet) and it's about Spain trying to get him back. Not sure where we'll go with it, but it is much more dark than this one. Yup. Chapter 1 will be up as soon as I think of a good title. Selfless advertising done.**

**********Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please continue to support us, I appreciate all the feeback, so please: REVIEW! Bye for now!**

********** U**


End file.
